Love Story
by casualty1fan
Summary: This is the first Jeff and Tamzin fanfic, it about there epic love story so please R&R:)
1. Chapter 1

**I was asked on twitter to do a Jeff and tamzin fanfic and I also noticed that there isn't an so here you go chapter one and I will hopefully update soon if I get some reviews****J****  
****I didn't know if it had said what tamzin's fiancé is called so I named him myself, Mathew.**

Tamzin crawled out of bed, it was a sunny day as tamzin could see the sun creeping threw the blinds which she had pulled so that no one if they called round could see her.

Tamzin had locked herself in her bedroom, it had been 3 days now that she hadn't turned up to work, talked to anyone or even walked out of her house, it had been 3 days since she had found out that her so called fiancé had met someone else on one of his business trips, if that was what they even were, thought tamzin.

Tamzin dragged herself over to the mirror where she could see the black circles around her eyes, the tears drops that she had shed last night were still clear on her cheeks and the engagement ring she had thrown against the wall in anger was still in the place it had fell 3 long days ago, beside a picture frame with a photo of the so called happy couple in it which also had been snatched against the ground.

Tamzin stared at herself in the mirror and sat down at her dressing table taking a while to clean the smudged make up marks from the fresh layer she had replied just before she got the phone call from Mathew which broke her heart into a million tiny pieces.

The truth was that tamzin didn't even know why she cared so much because it wasn't like she was getting married for entirely the right reasons, she did love Mathew he was kind, sweet and caring but she could feel that love quickly fade day by day when he was working night after night and never had any time for her but she also wondered and wished that the love could have faded away quicker so that she didn't feel as hurt as she did right now.

Tamzin quickly got dressed, had a shower and finished doing her hair, 3 days had been too long cupped up in her bed room and she finally realised it now, she had to at least let work know that she was still alive after the amount of times Jeff had rung her.

Tamzin pressed the lock button on her phone and smiled when she realised that nobody had given up and stopped phoning her even though they knew that she wouldn't answer.

There was only one person in the whole of holby who knew where and what tamzin had been doing and that was Jeff the one person who knew her inside and out.

He didn't know what Mathew had done to tamzin but he knew that whenever she is hurt she would always hide away from the rest of civilisation so he quickly made his way to her house when he realised that she hadn't come to work for the third day in a row.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry that I haven't updated this fanfic in a while but I have been trying to update all my other fanfic's as well and my life has and probably always will be very busy, so enjoy this chapter and I will see when I can next updateJ

Sorry for any mistakes!

CHAPTER 2

Once tamzin was dressed she threw herself back on her bad, what was the point of going out?

It wasn't as if the pain would suddenly go away when she went for a run or back to work, the crack that had been left in her heart was here to stay for a very long time.

"Tamzin" Jeff called from the door

Tamzin sudden shifting stopped, when she heard his voice her heart skipped a beat unlike when she was with Mathew.

"Tamzin?" Jeff called up again, this time doubting his theory that she was still in her house

"Yea" tamzin forced the words from her mouth as her hands violently shook

"You haven't been at work for three days" Jeff plainly pointed out the obvious

"I do know that" tamzin attitude took over her

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong with you, or who's to blame?" asked Jeff who was now standing at tamzin's front door which had been widely opened by tamzin.

"Actually, tell me who cause I will make him sorry" Jeff decided while stepping into tamzin's house

"You can't" tamzin folded her arm once ache was standing in front of Jeff "he's probably sipping cocktails the Caribbean"

"What are you talking about?" Jeff asked

"He's gone" tamzin feel into Jeff's arms "he found someone else and has ran away with her to some foreign country"

"Who?" Jeff asked the obvious question

"Who do you think?"

"Mathew" tamzin whispered in between her sobs

"Oh, yea, your amazing fiancé" Jeff said with a hint of sarcasm, he hated Mathew even though he had never met him, Mathew had his dream girl and yet Mathew always let tamzin down.

"He left me"

It was more that Mathew had left tamzin for someone else that annoyed tamzin as she knew that she wasn't going to get married to Mathew, as she loved someone else and couldn't marry anyone but him.

Jeff was plunged into silence, once as he heard this, everything that he had practiced in the mirror at home when he first thought that tamzin was upset, went out the window as she dropped this bombshell.

"You don't have to say anything" tamzin knew that Jeff had nothing to say anyway, his face gave everything away.

Tamzin knew that Jeff wanted to hunt Mathew down and kill him as did she, but at the same time he was glad the tamzin was in a way, single.

"I didn't want to Mary him anyway" admitted tamzin "I don't know why I'm crying"

Tamzin fell into Jeff's arms.


End file.
